User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask HRH whatever you have to know. HRH will be glad to help you out. Please don't hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. HRH might be unavailable during large portions of December 2009 and January 2010, due to exams. Please adress HRH properly. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Not of the Old five Please give who is not of the old five and of the PD admin rights Pierlot McCrooke 19:55, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's quite simple Pierlot. :* Oos Wes (LOWIA) and Bucu (LD) are excellent editors, but they have in the past, well, done things that are in direct opposition to our site principles. :* You (PD) are a good editor from times to times, but you're too easily involved in personal fights etc. :* Lars (LD) is awesome. One disadvantage: he isn't around too often and seems insecure about using admin rights. He however has been given rollback rights. :And that's about it for the active users who have been here long enough to know the site! Yuri, Arthur, George and Robin all were trustworthy members at the time they were made admin. George and Robin aren't around at the moment, and that's why we might need more admins/buros who can take over the site administration when Yuri and I are in our exam period, for example. :I hope you see it's not about party membership, or about "the old five". 20:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::As Limburgish people say: Die die ömmer achter g'm vergangene kieke, kömmentj nömmer wiejer i g'm kómme. (Those who always look at the past, won't come any further in the future). I think a better reason for OWTB to not become an admin is because he's not interested. --OuWTB 08:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Dimi, to not losse your neutrality, it is better if you name a non-old five aedmin or bureaucrat. This website is otherwise too focused on a elite Pierlot McCrooke 09:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Most organizations are elite-based, but most also contain elements of a merit-structure. All learned in our lessons on management . 11:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Brainwashed by the Lovian elite? Youre not very neutral I see. This elite is not very good Pierlot McCrooke 14:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Pierlot, please.. --OuWTB 14:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Giving all power to an elite never is good. But when I try to understand Dimitri's arguments, he could be right. And I say that OuWTB is right when he says we could forgive old mistakes after a while and after having been meritable. M. Van Gent 15:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::OWTB please open your eyes. Lovia is too much led by an elite called the Old Five. They dominate lovia too much. That needs to be stopped Pierlot McCrooke 15:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I've opened my eyes and tried to stop it before, but it didn't quite work out the way I wanted, so why would I do it again? --OuWTB 08:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::OWTB, please open your eyes more and protest the current elite situation Pierlot McCrooke 09:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't quite believe this theory Pierlot. Look at me! I just arrived here, I did my best to be a good politician in spe and i was trusted by lots of people and even nominated PM candidate! Maybe we could call it "the Lovian Dream"? 10:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :We talked about adminship for non-King friends. The king only gives his IRL and wiki friends adminship Pierlot McCrooke 10:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, i didn't know that. who do you propose he should give rights to then? 10:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You would be suited as admin Pierlot McCrooke 10:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oo...seriously? But i'm just new! 10:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know. But you would be great as admin Pierlot McCrooke 10:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanx. Perhaps after the elections, if the people've given me their trust. 10:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, if you were elected PM, that would be a possibility indeed :). 10:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::"If" indeed 11:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I do not doubt the fact that there is something like a lovian elite, every system has a core of people who 'dominate' the landscape and take initiative. This has however to do most with contributions and behavior towards others. It should not be regarded as strange that in earlier stages the king promoted people he knew well. I believe that now, every Lovian has equal access to both politics and site administration, you just have to earn it. 16:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, that's what i thought of it as well. Me myself, I am very new here and i think both the people and the king, representing the site administratuion, are generous with their trust. 18:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::My personal opinion is that our king is very vergevensgezind (forgiving), sometimes even a bit too much (like the Pierlot case, which is already troubling up everything since the first days of this wiki), but he always somehow keeps the past in mind. I find it very interesting :) I'm administrator on several hundred wikies and it really is nothing more than being able to block somebody (no problem, because it only helps to loose the addiction to wikieing a bit), delete and restore pages (every obsessed and addicted man to wikieing keeps copies of his pages, I do :P) and having access to useless special pages like "Unwatched pages" (a page even admins don't use). So, don't make too much trouble of just an admin, we're all editors of the same wiki and that's where it's about. --OuWTB 18:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::O right :) no reason for fuss thus! 18:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lovia is not an oligarchy. End of discussion. Edward Hannis 23:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::True for sure, there's nothing about being an admin. What I consider the nicest thing about having those rights, is being able to get things done easier. Not having to type but just deleting it, or something like that. ::::@OWTB: Thanks for the complimentje . 07:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi You are cute! :D (( I'm not kidding :) )) :Thanks. 07:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Iemand last van drempelverlaging? Avatar Can you tell me what an avatar is and what the purpose of it is? --Lars 12:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I know it is the latest box office hit! -- 13:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Could you please check your mailbox? It is a rather urgent matter I am hoping to discuss. -- 13:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you should take a look at this. Some industrial type by the GDR-sounding name of Honecker is behaving quite unappropriate. I propose a first serious warning - no nation as lovely as ours should tolerate this. What do you think, YRH? -- 13:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Heard of it. I'll check. 17:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir Is the Lovian Democratic Party a respectable party? --Brenda Young 17:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm a monarchist of course, but yes, this seems a respectable party. 17:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Why does Lovia have to be a monarchy always? We should become a republic, with YOU as our first ELECTED president, and limited to two terms of six months each. Lovia no longer needs a "elite": the ruler of the people is key, Your....Highness. --Brenda Young 17:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :if that you is elected president, then nothing will chance Pierlot McCrooke 17:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh and, can....can I vote for Pierius Magnus as my final third vote. If no, fine. --Brenda Young 17:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::You can vote for whoever you want to! That is a democracy... 17:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Concerns I'd hate to bother you again (if that's the case, that is), but it seems as if there is a problem. I commented that Rhodesian was a citizen, and I was only partially wrong. I will admit that she was not around for long enough, but it seems as if she lost about ten edits (I am certain that she had over 50 edits). I want to theorize it's maybe because the pages she edited were deleted, but I am not sure. Is this the case? If not, how come all the edits "disappeared"? Edward Hannis 00:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :He has deleted some edits, but I think the law states something like useful edits and if it's deleted, it's not useful I guess :) --OuWTB 06:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That's true OWTB. First of all, she hadn't been here long enough. That's crucial indeed - and that's why I usually do the citizen registration. Second, her edits were not sufficient after having been checked. Lots of edits, but most had really nothing to do with Lovia and some radically changed articles or items which were determined by law. 06:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Islam Why am I the only Muslim in this country? Is Lovia not tolerant to other religions? Is everybody here Christian or something? Please explain, your Royal Highness. Drabo13 11:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Please explain this to Drabo! ::Most people on this site are either Christian or don't believe in (any) god. That is because the more active users are from Belgium/the Netherlands. But everybody is welcome :-) 11:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Absolutely. There are no Hindus in my house either; doesn't mean they're not welcome! We welcome diversity. 13:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::You do have a lot of Buddhas, Dimi 14:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh - does Our Highness have Buddhas at home? -- 14:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh yes, lot's of them. And then you haven't seen the Orthodox Christian relics in his room yet! And the Holy Books! Everything from Kur'ans (how do you spell that anyway??) to Mormon pamflets. Dimi has it all... 14:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I knew about the Qur'an and the Book of Mormon, and a Protestant Bible as well, I heard. He recently quoted Genesis and Job on MSN! Ironically, I suppose. -- 14:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::For his next birthday I will buy him a Mahabharata, I already have the first 20.000 stanzas - LOL 14:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::What is that? -- 14:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) God, there need not this many athiests! I'm virtually the only Roman Catholic in Lovia! Most people are Athiest! God does exist, and he is most displeased at you not believing in him. --Brenda Young 14:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Please, it is spelled "atheist". From "a" and "theist", the last being you . -- 14:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::True, Nietzsche was on his funeral! 15:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't forget me :) I'm Roman Catholic too :) --OuWTB 17:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you, Brenda Young, have any discrimination (and/or hate) towards those who are atheist or of any other religion? And by the way, there are not only atheists. There are a few religious people, and I myself am agnostic. Edward Hannis 20:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :To prove you, Miss Young,that there are not just atheists here: Muslim Brotherhood! I just founded the Lovian Muslim Brotherhood. It is a peaceful, non-political organisation teaching tolerance and better understanding. Can anyone help me to improve the page? Use your imagination! Drabo13 09:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Help Sir Pierlot McCrooke is trying to get me banned on the central wikia just for disagreeing with him and telling him that Pierius Magnus is advising me. Please stop him. I'm a girl, why would he try to do such a thing? --Brenda Young 15:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :He will only get you blocked if you are a sockpuppet, so don't panic. 15:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahum, are you sure you are a girl ??? Maybe [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pierius_Magnus Pierius Magnus is inspiring] you. --Lars 17:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) He is not inspiring me. --Brenda Young 17:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Who then is inspiring you? --Lars 17:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Archive Could you please archive your talk page again? :) --OuWTB 18:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Arsjief would be really good Pierlot McCrooke 18:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If you guys (I'm not talking about OWTB) stop spamming, I might 13:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I think you like me spamming you talk pages to beg for an archive more than those "kippen in 't kippenhok" about the "republic". Bleh.. I don't like democracy, so I guess I'll never be satisfied with any sort of government (it will likely be democratic after all) --OuWTB 18:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) End of Your Time I think you should leave. I know you have your rest here and i dont completely support the things Dietrich is saying, I think you arent save anymore on this wikia. I think you should just let go this on and start a new nation Pierlot McCrooke 09:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sir, Iron Guard Party has a new member, look at the talk page. It is gaining more influence, Pierlot. Are you sure you are the leader or is this still Honecker? Do you have his permission to take over and change the party? 09:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I have Pierlot McCrooke 09:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Forgot to sign in! Drabo13 09:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Trial coming up? "The Lovian Republic was proclaimed today by the followers and supporters of Dietrich Honecker and also Pierlot McCrooke's Clear party, formerly the Iron Guard Party. The Party and the new Republic intend to overthrow the Lovian Monarchy and King and proclaim a democratic republic. I support them! --Brenda Young 20:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC)" :What do we learn from this statement? ;Pierlot, Brenda and Honecker violated the Constitution, as well as the followers and supporters of Honecker and Clear. :Okay... 13:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I no longer really support it anymore. Iam wanting it denmocrtic via congress. I did nothing have yo do with the proclaiming Pierlot McCrooke 13:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Arthur Jefferson was correct using the word "whimsical". 13:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Brenda is false. I do nothing have to do with the proclaiming Pierlot McCrooke 13:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::And what are you Pierlot? Begging us to be good to you, and fucking up our beautiful nation behind our back? Huh, how do you call that? False? 13:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That maybe not false, but that the proclamation was also done by me is false. This is one of the things why i would not call your neutral Pierlot McCrooke 13:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Disgraceful Sir, I do not intend to depose you from your "aboslute" power. But the Cabal clearly is afraid. You may want to ban me, like you did Pierius and Dietrich, but I mean no harm to Lovia. I would like if you and your other members do the following, and I will then back down: *Seperate administration from government (thus you will no longer be administrator except by election) *Remove the ban on Dietrich and Pierius *Dissolve the Monarchy and proclaim a Republic *Dissolve the Cabal *Make the people who oppose you Members of Congress and Administrators *Remove Yuri Medvedev as Prime Minister; and *Step down as King and run for President --Brenda Young 14:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I really support this Pierlot McCrooke 14:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I am NOT prime minister any more!! I currently have no function. I also believe that admin rights can not be removed. 14:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::They can be removed, by Wikia Staff.Admin rights can be removed by normal users who have Burorights, but they cant remove Buro rights , only Wiki Staff can do that Pierlot McCrooke 14:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ow, I still believe the elections are fair. But I guess you already knew that. Besides, perhaps Andy will win! 14:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I know that the balance between Lovian government and site administration is a delicate one; it is not clear who gets to do what and when. I agree that this should be taken up into our law system, preferable the Constitution. This would require a voting in Congress as well as the agreement of the site administrators. I am willing to support a separation as administrator when Congress approved a law on it. 14:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Miss Young, what you propose is not MORE democratic than it is right now. In fact, most of is false or incorrect: ::* Dietrich and Pierius are banned for obvious reasons and in agreement with the majority of the site administrators. ::* I don't have the right to dissolve the monarchy; neither have you. ::* There is no cabal. Are you blind or just deluded? ::* I don't have the right to "make" people MOTC. And I only make non-vandals administrator, in agreement with the other administrators. ::* Yuri Medvedev is NOT the Prime Minister, jeez! ::* I can't run for President, we're not a republic. :: 14:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Separation of Powers Hi there; How can someone be in the executive branch (Prime Minister) and the judicial branch (Supreme Court Judge)? Lily :Please sign properly. Well, constitutionally that is possible because we don't have a rule prohibiting it yet. But as you know: this is not the case at the moment. We don't have a PM at the very moment. And when we will (after the elections) we will make certain he doesn't have a judicial office. 18:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Punishment? King, I understand that are are all for forgiving and warning people, but these fascists will not stop until someone will stop them. It is not your fault that these people are not in their right mind, but do realize that you have warned them plenty of enough times, and they show you no respect and pay no heed to your warnings. I advise you to stop them now, and stop them from doing further harm. And if you fear that they will not be well represented in a trial, I am willing to argue in their favor, no matter how many charges are against them. Best of hope, Edward Hannis 21:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Will not abide You, the creator and king, and administrator, still refuse to do. You must change heavily Lovia and the administration. Legmtize the Republic and step down as administrator and king. Your actions will reform Lovia. But the Cabal is you and your prime minister, Yuri, who says he is not while he wields full power over the congress. You wield control over the administration. I propose all the current administrators resign, and that as such, new ones are elected. If you think not, the Republic has a suprise. No offense sir, but you must reform Lovia and make her a Republic. The rule by kings is tyranny. --Brenda Young 00:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :@Brenda Young, I have some questions you might ask to yourself: ::1/ Since when do I know of the existance of Lovia ? ::2/ Am I aware of Libertas and it's history ? ::3/ What made me conclude what I have been writing on different occasions about the King, his prime minister etc... ::4/ Why do I want all administrators to step down ? ::Once you have answered these questions (in all honesty), you might have found the answer which is common knowledge by now: it is on the internet... behind every corner you are looking... a shadow which is not yours! :::And, last but not least, this is a democracy, that means: if you do not like it here, you are free as a bird to go. So: go, go, but go in peace. --Lars 08:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I must vote for you Lars! Finally somebody who is sensitive, honest, peaceful and wise! M. Van Gent 08:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I can see Lars has to be a very wise man indeed. My sympathy goes out to him. But also to Brenda Young, who dares to speak her mind even when she faces prosectution for her opinion. That requires real bravery, she is a very daring young woman, I can do nothing but to respect her for it. Drabo13 09:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Does it then require bravery to be a traitor of democracy? In this sentence I see no willingness to respect the democratic principles: "I propose all the current administrators resign, and that as such, new ones are elected. If you think not, the Republic has a suprise." 14:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Good day former-King Dimitri, allow me to introduce myself (OOC: I am Super Warmonkey, I come from the conworlds wikia), and I seek to join this wonderful nation that is Lovia. It would however first satisfy my needs to know; *Can I randomly create a town anyplace in the country? *Design my own map for the town? *And when does my town expand into a city? Thank you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I can answer this for you. I'm afraid you cannot start up your own town, because right now most towns and cities are not nearly full, and anyways it would require that you have a lot more authority than what you have right now, sorry. However, you can go ahead and buy a house someplace (I recommend Noble City). Edward Hannis 23:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay thank you, I just wanted to know. Eh, is there some kind of "way" I have to get money before I can buy a house. Or can I just "say" I paid and bought it? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :You can just "take" it :) So you go to a certain neighborhood or town, let's say Sofasi or Little Frisco, and you place your name where-ever you see "FOR SALE". 13:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you !!! :))-Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Could I perhaps ask you ton shorten your signature a little, and to write it right after your comments? That would be a lot easier for us. Thanks! 13:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Iron Guard Party When will the Iron Guard Party be allowed to run in the elections? Also, will I be made a citizen, so that I can vote in the current elections? I have been here for several months and I have the right ammount of edits? Will I now get some sort of passport or something? Drabo13 09:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :The next elections. --OuWTB 12:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::@OuWTB: are you speaking on your behalf or on Dimi's? --Lars 13:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::IGP does not participate in the elections because it didn't present itself when the time was there. And yes, I will soon grant you citizen rights. One moment. 13:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I sure wont vote for fascists as would any other decent person! 14:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Decent people? Fascists can also be decent people, just as decent as you and me are. 15:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Excuse me: , woren't you the one saying Pierlot had to F... ??? That is not decent at all, and that was a statement you made entering Lovia. Are you speaking with a splitted tongue here? --Lars 15:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) He is not to be trusted. I thought he was a great politician. But he betrayed the king for the IGP then betrayed the IGP for the king. We cannot be sure were his loyalty truly is. Probably, he is only loyal to himself in the end. He would betray anyone and anything if it meant he could safe his ass with it. 15:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi fake pierius. Youre saying bad things Pierlot McCrooke 15:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) You cannot be trusted. You cannot. You failed all your duties, you are a traitor, you betrayed IGP! You are dead to Uncle Dietrich! STRENGTH! 16:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppet? I'm not a sockpuppet. I admit that I've been reading what other members of this wiki have said. The article was a bit of fun. Stuff like this happens in the real world. Conspiracy theories. And, noticing the reaction of some members here, I thought it'd be interesting to reflect that hysteria. You can't just go and accuse me of being a sockpuppet without any evidence, though. It's not really in the wiki spirit, is it?--Scanderson 17:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :That is indeed the case, mister (sc)Anderson!? 17:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't expect all of this. I'm just taken aback by the seriousness. I was having a laugh and I thought my article might give other people a laugh. I don't have any other articles in mind anyway. I'm sorry if I upset you, but I am not a sockpuppet.--Scanderson 17:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::It is hard to see the difference between joking and seriousness on a site like this. There is a whole set of (mostly implicit) rules, a real 'culture'. I think everyone will understand 17:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I understand how my actions might have been seen as suspicious, but that was part of the mystique I wanted to create. I wish Lovia no harm. I won't be offended as long as I'm not blocked on a false charge.--Scanderson 17:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Somehow it is hard to explain that we don't block people without good reason. 17:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I can, in fact. Read my statement. And furthermore, I have more convincing evidence, which I cannot reveal yet. 19:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You can ask for checkuser at Staff Temporary No Character 19:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Clever. 19:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not a very good King, really. Ha! There isn't more convincing evidence. You're either lying or mistaken; I think it actually might be the latter. I only used to read this wiki, not take part. And please do a checkuser. There will be no incriminating evidence. I don't care about this wiki; I was just having fun. But I don't want to be called a sockpuppet when I'm not. Ban me for doing wrong by all means, but not for sockpuppetry.--Scanderson 19:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::In that case, sorry for the mistake. You know, with all these fascists around, extra care is necessary! 19:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sorry I called you a bad King. I guess I'll stick around.--Scanderson 19:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Case William/Pierius/Dani-Yusef/Anonymous/and many others Facts, no words? Time to make your statements true. --Bucurestean 16:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :What statements. There is no statement. Maggots. Elephant crushes maggots and ants. IGP does. You need to know. Like mr. Traitor. He knows. Superior people must rule. Not the masses. They have no brains. 16:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC)